


His Pup

by Pukefaceblacklol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukefaceblacklol/pseuds/Pukefaceblacklol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Fenrir Greyback got hold of dear Harry Potter's life? What is Dumbledore going to do? How will his friends and enemies react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His pup

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose a disclaimer the first time round is needed so I own the story but the characters well that is only ever going to be wishful thinking.
> 
> Don't know how many chapters there is going to be so that will be added when I'm finished or when my editor goes that is enough must be done by ... XD

Chapter 1: His pup

Harry paused for breath, he had finally managed to escape the Dursley’s and was now hidden away in the little park a few blokes over from their house. He couldn’t stand the thought of being there anymore he just couldn’t. The beatings had gotten worse when Dudley started to join in. And then there were the nights were Vernon would come home drunk, Petunia was never there for him to take the rage of having to look after the freak of a boy. Harry on the other hand was always available, always in the same spot in the house. Harry would hear him arrive home, the front door slamming shut, the heavy stumbling footsteps coming up the stairs and then the inevitable. His door would shoot open and he would be roughly grabbed, Vernon would then throw him hard against the wall and then it would start for real.

It was just after he had started at Hogwarts that everything changed, the beatings turned to punishment, the type that Dudley never knew about and Petunia would ignore – to ashamed to admit it was happening. Vernon had found a new way to make the boy behave. He would rape him hard and fast till he was left shaking and dry. Soon it almost became a game; Vernon would wait till Petunia and Dudley had gone out, and then he would strip Harry down to nothing and place a collar on him. The boy would then go about doing his chores under Vernon’s close watch.

One little mess up or one thing slightly out of place he would have Vernon’s dick shoved down his throat or get rammed into him.

This is what Harry was blindly running from, and oh how he hated Dumbledore for forcing him to go back.

Harry let out a choked sigh, then glanced down at his watch. Fuck, it was barely half past 8, he needed to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the night. He got up again, there was a dense group of trees on the other side of the park, he could hide there. Stumbling into the grove he paused looking around, yes that one there would work well, now to climb it. 

Suddenly he heard a low growl behind him, it was like nothing he had heard before, at least not here. Threatening and long it made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, he turned around slowly dreading what he would find. What he saw almost made him jump in shock. A wolf, a real wolf, and here in Little Whinging, not only that but this wolf was massive, its long teeth glinted razor sharp in the early night moon light. 

At the sight of those teeth Harry felt his knees weaken. Freezing in place he slowly sank to his knees. He couldn’t bear that gaze, those piercing yellow eyes, turning his head he looked away – he suddenly felt so tired, oh so very tired.

~O_O~

Fenrir had been staying at the safe house, Severus had forced him to remain there taking the wolfsbane potion to restrain him. But he couldn’t take it, being cooped up for so long, no fresh air, not allowed to feel the ground under his paws. Finally he had snapped, he left the house transforming into a wolf and sprinting off before anybody noticed his absence.

He stopped about half an hour later, settling down in a park, his hot breath steaming in the cool evening air. He sniffed, then sniffed again - yes it was definitely there, the unmistakable scent of a wizard. Curiosity overcame him, he needed to know who this one was, to see, to find and maybe, just maybe to taste. 

He crept forward, nose low to the ground, yes it was close now. He grinned to himself, the wizard had cornered himself in a cluster of trees, there would be no escape for him, none at all. He slinked forward, then stopped in shock, it couldn’t be this was the boy he was searching for. Harry Potter.

But this couldn’t be right, this boy was terrified, and then he smelt it. The breeze had shifted more towards him and with it carried the thick, clinging, metallic smell of blood mixed with seamen. 

The boy seemed frozen in terror, then slowly he lowered his neck. It was such a submissive gesture and oh what kind of person - or werewolf - would Fenrir Grey be if he didn’t take this opportunity. He morphed back but kept his teeth, time for the fun to begin.

~O_O~

“Well well well what have we here,” Fenrir growled as he grabbed Harry’s jaw and forced him to look him squarely in the face.

“Looks like you’ll be a keeper,” the Greyback chuckled and with a quick motion of his hand holding Harry’s face he redisplayed Harry’s neck and bit down hard blood welling to the surface.

Licking up the blood and healing the wound Fenrir marked his mate. The boy may not have known that but Harry was now his, never had he ever marked anyone before in his years of being a werewolf.

Boy were Severus and Lucius going to be in for a shock when he bought the boy home. Seeing that Harry had passed out from shock, Fenrir picked him up. He got his little bundle of joy now. Smiling Fenrir wiped any trace of Harry being here with a flick of his wrist.

On the road back to the safe house, Fenrir wondered what the others would think, would they believe him. He hadn’t had a cub to look after in years, one of the first ones was a child named Remus, and that was by complete accident. Back then there was very little that could be done. He was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Half way back Fenrir couldn’t stand the smell of someone else’s seamen on his property, Harry was his and no other man would have him. Changing his legs Fenrir decided he should run back instead. The quicker he got back the quicker the smell was gone, and it would be less likely he would turn around and kill the man who dare touch this boy.

~O_O~

“What on earth is taking that man so long to get from his walk? He could blow this all up, knowing him he probably changed into a fucking wolf and went loping off after some children. The IDIOT.” It was rare for Lucius to lose control over his emotions, but he had been stressed about this for days – and it was only Severus there. 

At that moment they heard the front door open and then slam shut.

“He’s back and I’m going to give one hell of a - ” But Lucius stopped talking when Fenrir walked in. It looked like he was carrying a bloody sack, until it quivered hat was. 

“What do you have their Greyback?” Severus inquired.

“A small bundle that I shall treasure,” was the only reply the two men were given. But at this statement Severus sat up right and was more alert.

“You marked a boy, a boy. Look at the size of the boy he could barely be ten and you marked him as yours. That is one hell of a risky move, what did the family say.”

“I doubt they care,”

“What is that smell Greyback, you didn’t jump the poor thing did you?” Lucius sniffed, the air was heavy with the smell of seamen.

“No that was the doing of his own family.” Fenrir placed the boy on the couch which Lucius had been pacing in front of. 

As he placed him on the couch Severus got a glimpse of the face. He knew that boy – surely Fenrir wouldn’t have been THAT stupid.

“What are you doing marking the Potter boy, Fenrir, we were told to find him, not make it impossible for the boy to run.”

“It was an opportunity I couldn’t miss. He was there for the offering,” Fenrir stroked the hair out of the Harry’s face. “You should check his memories Severus, but first I need to see the damage.”

“What damaged the boy was living with his mother’s sister, they love him to bit-” Lucius was cut off when he heard the growl emanating from Fenrir.

“Severus just check him, I didn’t bring my wand to this place. I’m getting water.” He left and in his wake two very stunned and confused men were left.

Severus got up drawing his wand as he did, leaning over the boy he muttered a few words. There was silence as Severus digested what his wand told him. His ribs where broken in three places one of them had punctured a lung, his left ankle was cracked – although not badly broken- as was his wrist, his back showed indications of cuts. Less serious although far more visible was the fact that his body was covered in bruises, it was no wonder the boy was unconscious the pain must be excruciating. 

Severus let out a sigh, this would take some time to repair. He decided to start on Harrys back, it would be the simplest to solve and was also the most likely to get infected if left untreated. He rolled him over and cut the boys shirt from his back, a gasp left him as he did so. Somebody had carved the words “FILTHY WHORE” into his back, it looked deep to almost as though it had severed the muscles in places. This was going to take longer then he thought to fix. 

Lucius too saw how Snape’s wand had responded, and he knew what it meant. He saw the cuts on his back to, and combined with the smell that clung to this boy, he knew what must have happened. And it sickened him - What kind of family had looked after this boy. He couldn’t stand it anymore, so quietly – not to disturb Severus - he left before his dinner left him.

When Severus was done he rolled Harry on his back. “How is he?” Severus almost jumped, he had forgotten that Fenrir was there.

“Not good, not good at all,” Severus’s mind was busy; he was trying to figure out the best way to repair the boy. He didn’t know what to think anymore, there was so much damage he was no longer even sure if it was a good idea to start with his back, maybe his ribs were more important. He glanced around the room, noticing that Lucius had left, Fenrir though was still their intensely watching his actions. “He’s most likely passed out from a mixture of pain, blood loss and stress.” 

“Well then you’ll just have to patch him up Severus, you’ve been trained in healing and all.”

Severus growled in response. He KNEW he was going to have to patch the boy up. Fenrir was hopeless at anything less than ripping things apart anyways. He bit back his response though, this was not a time to enrage the werewolf. Fenrir seemed to understand though and backed off – normally Severus would have thought this was strange but he understood why this time, Fenrir was in internal turmoil undecided about the boy.

The dawn had almost broken when Severus finished with the boy, the punctured lung had been the hardest to fix properly, but the boy seemed to be breathing easier for the time being. All that remained of the cuts on his back were a few faint scars; those Severus was at a loss for how to get rid of. 

Slowly he became aware that the boy was no longer peacefully lying there. Instead he was starting to whimper and moan in his sleep, Snape started to panic. He needed harry to be calm for his potions to work effectively, and nothing he did seemed to calm him down further. 

Suddenly Fenrir was there, he had been sleeping in the corner and the commotion had woken him. Running over to them he stopped besides Snape. “What’s wrong Severus?” But even as he spoke Harry seemed to calm, he didn’t even need to touch the boy, it was almost as though Fenrir’s mere presence calmed him. The werewolf sat down beside them, now gently stroking the boys hand. Severus leaned back, he was tired and longed for sleep.

“Grayback why don’t you stay with the boy,” He reached out and touched the man’s forearm. “I know you won’t do anything you’ll regret, you marked him as yours. But do try not to hunt his uncle down and kill the man, it would arouse suspicions we do not want.” With that Severus left Fenrir with Harry.


	2. Understanding

Chapter 2: Understanding

Harry stirred, before he even opened his eyes he knew something was different. The air was still here and warmer to then it had been in the park. Opening his eyes he let them adjust to the gloom, slowly he started to push himself into a sitting position when he felt weight upon him, looking down he saw a person lying across his stomach, resting their head there. Harry panicked; pushing the other person away he sat bolt upright, trying to ignore the pain that seared through his body. The man awoke with a start, letting out a low growl, but his eyes softened when he saw Harry who was desperately trying to merge with the couch. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Fenrir reached out to touch Harry, but was stopped when the boy slapped his hand away and then tried to run away. He only managed a few steps though before the pain caught up with him and he stumbled and fell over. 

Harry twisted around, trying to back away as Fenrir started to walk towards him.

“STAY BACK, GET AWAY FROM ME,” Harry attempted to scramble away again, but failed landing in a heap on the floor. The commotion by now had awoken both Lucius and Severus who came skidding into the room looking worried.

“Shh, calm down… I’m not going to hurt you.” Fenrir crouched down coming level to Harry on the floor. Slowly he stretched out his hand imploring the boy to come forward. Something was telling him to approach the boy slowly, carefully, cautiously knowing that if he moved any faster the boy would bolt again. Somewhere behind him he faintly heard Lucius stopping Severus, his voice, almost as a whisper telling him to let Fenrir handle it. 

Harry’s breathing regained normality slowly over the next half hour. Fenrir didn't move the entire time, he just sat there his hand outstretched imploringly towards the boy. As he sat he watched, noting how the boys darted around the room, the they would pause on him before resuming their search of the room trying it seemed to decide if it was indeed safe. Slowly Harry straighten where he sat, eventually and ever so slowly reaching out for the hand Fenrir still offered. He held Fenrir's gaze while he reached for his hand, promptly fainting though just as they touched.

As he started to slump forward Fenrir rushed forwards catching him before the boy hit the ground. Gently he then lifted the boy up and replaced him on the sofa, turning to the two watching wizards standing in the corner.

“Severus please continue healing him.” Fenrir brushed Harry’s hair out of his face. “He’s still in pain, we’ve all been well rested, fix him.” Fenrir ended with a growl, turning away from Snape and stalking out of the room. Lucius went to follow him but once again was stopped by Snape.

Severus worked away on Harry, for another two hours before he knew every cut, bruise, internal injury and bleeding was properly healed and that Harry would not be in any pain when he woke. Lucius left a few minutes after Fenrir, going up stairs saying something along the line of needing to see Draco. Severus didn't blame him, seeing what had been done to Harry had made the man jumpy. Lucius appeared to be a more or less emotionless man, but Severus knew he had a heart. This was one of those moments where Lucius needed to be human.

Severus stood finally, stretching out his sore joints, and as he placed a blanket over the slumbering child he wondered. Why did Dumbledore force Harry to go back to that place? Surely he must have known how Harry was treated. What would Lily have thought if she knew how her son was being treated in such a way? He felt a wave of grief at that thought, pushing it away he let out a sigh, all that magic had taken his toll on him. Leaving a gently snoring Harry once again on the couch he left to go in search of some food.

~O_O~

For the second time that day Harry woke up lying on a couch. Momentarily wondering where he was while his eyes adjusted to the white ceiling. Harry slowly sat up remember there was a man before who was helping him, but he couldn’t see the man anymore. Deciding to find the man Harry got up and walked towards the stair case he saw when he was looking around the house. Walking past the kitchen, not noticing that there was someone in there he started to walk up the stairs.

Severus was so busy enjoying his breakfast and heavenly cup of coffee that he didn't even notice as the boy walked past the kitchen. 

For his part Harry made it up the stairs on the weak legs he had, reaching the top of the stairs he started hearing noises. Curiosity took over and Harry slowly staggered towards the source of the noise. As he got closer he heard things being smashed, torn and destroyed. He carefully put his hand on the door knob and opened the door, what he saw made him gasp.

The man that he saw before he blacked out was tearing the whole place apart, there were scratch marks on the walls, and everything that could be, had been destroyed. The man’s eye seemed to be glowing yellow and deep growl could be heard. His hands were destroyed, blood dripping from the knuckles.

On impulse Harry ran inside and hugged the man from behind, Harry noticed the man tense then the feeling of anger dissipate from the man. He could feel the other man slowly relaxing.

Fenrir felt Harry enter behind him, however he wasn't prepare for the boys hug. The shock of his touch diffused his rage. Cautiously he placed his hands over Harry’s and pried them off his chest so he could turn around. Once he was facing Harry he calmed right down. Letting go of Harry’s hands Fenrir stroked Harry's face. Here stood his pup, his mate, no fear of him.

For ages Fenrir and Harry stared at each other not moving or talking, just content in each others presence. Slowly though they felt the urge to get closer, inching closer and closer together. They paused again for a moment feeling each feeling the others breath hot on their face. Slowly then Harry closed his eyes, leaning forward. Then just as the moment was perfect, just as they were about to kiss, Severus Snape burst into the room.

“Lucius is ...” He trailed off as he laid eyes on the position the Fenrir and Harry were in. “Oh huhem, well Lucius is back and I was going to check up on Harry, but from the outside you look fine, but an internal check up is also needed.” Gliding over he picked up one of Fenrir’s hands. “You will also need to have these bandaged up. I told you not to do something too destructive.” With this Severus walked away, leaving behind a very very pissed of Fenrir, but a very confused Harry.

“Professor Snape, what is Professor Snape doing here. I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming.”

“Stop,” Fenrir grabbed Harry’s arms in an effort to calm him. “Look come down stairs and we’ll explain everything. Ok Harry?” Fenrir brought a hand up and caressed Harry’s face.  
“o...k” Harry stammered before blindly followed the man downstairs. It was only when he was about halfway down that he realised this man who he placed so much faith in, he didn’t even know his name. He paused for a second, pulling back on his guide. “What.. what is your name?” Harry tilted his head to the side a bit like a curious puppy.

Fenrir fought back the urge to jump the boy. “Fenrir Greyback.” But before Harry could speak back, Fenrir scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him into the living room placing him down on the couch. Harry looked up at the others in the room, and there sitting across from him was his least favourite teacher and none other then Lucius Malfoy.

~O_O~

Vernon woke with a smile. I was a Saturday. Petunia would off to her Woman’s gathering. Dudley would be off with friends doing god knows what. This left the house empty except for him and the freakish boy. He bounced out of bed, waking up Petunia in the process and went off to the bathroom. Quietly he heard her getting up behind him, probably off to go wake the freak off then make breakfast before getting Dudley up. Vernon smiled to himself, soon they would be gone, and the fun could start. He felt himself starting to raise at the thought.

Something was wrong though, Petunia never had to knock on the freaks door for that long. Suddenly there was a shriek. 

“He’s gone, the boy’s gone, VERNON!” Petunia came running back in to the bedroom. “He’s gone Vernon he’s gone. What the hell are we going to do?” She looked a bit hysterical, not for the boy’s safety of course -she couldn’t care less what happened to him-, but because if the freaks found out their saviour freak was gone, having them run around her house in that horrible clothing, well it would just blow up her nicely constructed and presented image of reality.

Vernon looked at his hysterical wife, ignoring the stab of pain that his pleasure for today had escaped, instead trying to calm her down. “I’ll start a search today; the freak can’t have gone too far.” Vernon smirked inwardly at his handy work last night.

“We’ll walk around tomorrow and hand out flyers with the boy’s picture on it… He should have one somewhere ‘round here. We will have to make out that he is very important to us and that we are really concerned about his safety. But we must start that tomorrow, you have your events to run and Dudley’s going to be busy.” Yes Vernon thought that should cover it, get them off for today and maybe I can still find the boy and make him pay for the trouble he is causing- the thought gave him pleasure and he started to feel himself going hard once more. Smiling he continued to his wife, “Come on now Petunia, we need you looking your best, else people will think something’s amiss.”

With that Petunia remembered she had an image to uphold, if she missed the gathering or looked out of place, she would be that talk of the gossip circle, and all for the wrong reasons.

~O_O~

Harry glanced around at the people in the room, he didn’t know what to think, he felt panic starting to rise up inside of him. Would they hand him over to Voldemort?

“Potter calm down, whatever you are thinking is probably wrong.” Severus got up and walked over to Harry. “Before anything else I need to check you over again to make sure you healed well and I didn't miss anything.” The room was silent for several minutes while Severus preformed his checks of the boy, finally he finished turning towards Fenrir.

“Hand,” Fenrir complied and Severus attended to his bleeding hands. Once everything was done Severus sat back down and said, “You can ask your questions now Harry, whatever you wish to know we will try to answer.”

“Why haven’t you given me to Voldemort yet, why haven’t you dumped me on his door step and let him kill me?”

“We have no need to turn you over Harry, you being out of the way is good enough.” Lucius replied. Harry turned to Fenrir who was sitting next to him as if wanting him to confirm what Lucius said was true. 

Fenrir understanding what Harry was asking for replied “Yes, we have no need.”

Harry looked down at his hands, “Why do I feel a pull towards you Fenrir?”

Out of all questions Severus, Lucius and Fenrir did not exactly expect this question so soon. Considering they all worked for the Dark Lord. They thought Harry would continue questioning them on that front. Fenrir was also stunned; he wasn’t sure how to tell the boy, that he was marked to be mated to him.

“Fenrir, you did it you answer him” Severus growled out.

There was a pause before the answer came. “I bit you.” Fenrir couldn't hold his gaze, he wouldn't admit it but he was afraid of Harry's reaction. Rejection was not something he wanted from Harry.

“You what?”

“I bit you... I marked you as mine.” the last bit came out softly from behind the werewolf's lips. 

Harry was shocked. He didn’t know what to think of the statement, but for some unknown reason, he couldn’t hate Fenrir, he couldn’t find it in himself to hate that he had been turned.

“Y...yours, w...what do you mean?” He finally managed to stammer out.

“I marked you to be my mate, at the time it was an opportunity I could not deny. You bore your neck, a sign of submission in wolves; for some reason I found it impossible to turn the opportunity down.” Fenrir looked Harry in the eyes.

“You’re the wolf I saw in the park,” Suddenly Harry reached out and touched Fenrir’s face. “I’m yours,” a small smile crept onto Harry’s face before he embracing Fenrir. For once Harry felt happy, he belonged, he had family. But then all of a sudden Harry stopped and pulled back, a nagging doubt taking over his mind.

“Why me? I’ve been used, touched, thrown away, why would you want me?” Harry’s eyes were brimming with tears, he would hate it is Fenrir decided not have him anymore, knowing that he spoiled.

Fenrir growled pulling out of the embrace as Harry uttered his question. He then stood up and walked over to the wall, suddenly in a rage. Lucius appeared beside Harry, the man quietly starting to explain.

“He picked you because you called to him, this is something like veela, you just know and without thinking it happens. But ignore his anger at the moment, don’t cry Harry.”  
Upon hearing Harry crying, Fenrir’s rage dissipated in concern and he was by Harry’s side, pushing Lucius out of the way. Gathering Harry up into his arms he spoke to boy. “I don’t hate you, and I don’t want you any less, but don’t mention anything about your past. I dislike the fact another person has touched what is mine.” Slowly Harry nodded at this, a small smile returning to his face.

“Why do you seem to have a lack of questions about your safety Potter? You seem far more concerned about this pull of emotion towards Fenrir.” Severus asked while sipping his fifth cup of coffee. All the healing had taken its toll on the man, and coffee was all that was keeping him going at the moment.

“Professor call me Harry, you did before. And I’m not sure, I feel safe here, somehow it just wasn’t as important to find out more about why you are not taking me to Voldemort and getting rid of me.” He looked at Fenrir who was still holding him. “His opinion and thoughts seems to concern me the most.” Harry looked away shyly.

“Oh and Fenrir,” Harry had turned back to Fenrir. “This is for making me cry.” Harry promptly punched Fenrir in the gut. “And this is for keeping me.” Harry pulled Fenrir’s face to him kissing him on the cheek.

Fenrir was in shock, letting out a slight wheeze.

Severus smiled to himself, he had thought for a second there that the werewolf might have punched Harry back when he hit him, but that kiss seemed to have put him into a state of shock. Lucius on the other hand was having far more difficulty concealing his laughter at the situation. 

Fenrir finally shook off his shock at the boys actions a few minutes later. All that was then left going through his head was the boys kiss, how the boys’ lips were soft against his skin. Suddenly a thought entered his mind, grabbing the boys neck he turned his head to face him. Licking Harry’s bottom lip he then nicked it as if asking for entrance, Harry consented. Soon moans of pleasure could be heard being admitted from the two lovers. Slowly Fenrir snaked his arms around the boy drawing him close to his body.

“Hemhem, I would like to NOT witness dry sex when we are trying to answer questions and figure out what to do with Harry.” Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat glaring at the two lovers.

“Right,” Fenrir stood up and pick Harry up along with him, but placed Harry down on the couch and went to sit on the other side so as to avoid the temptation in jumping the boy in front of everyone. He felt his mouth watering, and the massive erection growing in his pants, he wanted more. 

“How come you healed me Professor Snape?”

“The beast over there told me to, also I owe it to you, no-one not even my worst enemy should go through what you went through.”

Silence fell as Harry considered his next question. When he remained silent for a time Lucius decided to ask his own question.

“Harry, why is that you are perfectly fine with the situation, should you not be fearing what your uncle is doing? What Dumbledore and his crew will do? Why are you seemingly not affected by the events that have happened to you?” Lucius felt the room tense as he spoke these thoughts out-loud. 

Harry looked at Lucius then back down to his hands, he wasn’t sure how to best respond. “I, um... I’m use to it I suppose, I’ve lived like this since I was young. I'm not really scared of what my Uncle will do, it’s all the same. As for Dumbledore, I'm not sure, I suppose I lost hope in him after my second year, when I asked if I could stay at the castle over the summer but he refused. I tried to tell him what would happen but he wouldn't listen to me, kept on insisting that I was safe... protected there.” He couldn't meet their eyes, which was just as well for each of them had shed a single tear for the boy.


	3. Revealing

Chapter 3: Revealing

_Previously_

_Harry looked at Lucius then back down to his hands, he wasn’t sure how to best respond. “I, um... I’m use to it I suppose, I’ve lived like this since I was young. I'm not really scared of what my Uncle will do, it’s all the same. As for Dumbledore, I'm not sure, I suppose I lost hope in him after my second year, when I asked if I could stay at the castle over the summer but he refused. I tried to tell him what would happen but he wouldn't listen to me, kept on insisting that I was safe... protected there.” He couldn't meet their eyes, which was just as well for each of them had shed a single tear for the boy._

~O_O~

Silence reigned over the safe house until Severus broke it stating he had to leave.

Fenrir looked up and across to Lucius “Is it that time of year again?” he asked.

“Yes. I think this situation just amplifies his need to see him, especially now. The anniversary is tomorrow and they have everything planned. Like every year.” Lucius looked pained and it was struck Harry's curiosity. He wanted to know why both Fenrir and Lucius seemed so sad just because Severus left.

“Why are you sad?” Harry tilted his head sideways like a curious puppy, with big eyes and a small pout.

Fenrir let out a sigh, he knew that look and knew that the questioning wouldn't stop until all was answered. “Severus lost a child with his partner several years ago. The anniversary of her death is tomorrow. I believe that finding you in the state you were in has caused him more pain then he has let on because of that. We worry about him around this time of year. Because in the first few years after it happened he... well he” Fenrir haltered, stuck in a particularly painful memory. Lucius who had been quietly listening to Fenrir's story took over.

“They became very isolated and his partner tried to commit suicide at least a dozen times that we are aware of. It drained Severus to keep his partner alive, and his partner couldn’t take it. It wasn’t until Severus started begging us for a way out did they start to get better.”

Harry took in all of this information and looked down at his hands. Severus had lost a child. And it seemed that he had some tough years trying to come to accept that the child was gone forever. Harry never knew his professor to have such emotions, let alone the man – the man who seemed so isolated from everybody else- could have a partner. Harry felt himself in shock.

After a moment’s pause Harry finally managed to stammer out the question that now plagued his mind. “Who is his partner?” Lucius and Fenrir shot a glance at each other. Then Fenrir got up and walked over to where Harry was and squatted in front of him.

“Promise you will not be too judgmental, or too shocked.”

“Ok”

“His partner is, Harry his partner is …..”

~O_O~

Severus strode into the room barely noticing the assembled death eaters, only pausing to order them out of the room. Without any questions they fled, a few daring glances at Severus. Most ran away in relief, at least now it would be HIS problem to calm down the distraught man standing facing out towards the window.

Severus approached slowly to the figure. “What’s wrong love.. please tell me. All I got before I took the floo here is a plea to calm you down. Please, what’s wrong.” By now Severus had encircled his arms around the person’s waist.

“The boy, is…is he o… ok,” The words said so quietly Severus strained to hear what was said.

“You mean Harry?”

“Yes is he ok. I placed you there too look out for him, I have a feeling the boy is not treated well.” Turning around in Severus arms the man now clutched his cotton shirt with a death grip. “Tell me he is ok.” Tears welled in his eyes.

“We found him, well more like Fenrir found him. Took him as mate and now is overly protective of him. Don’t worry... he is in our clutches not Dumbledore’s anymore.” Wiping the tears from his lovers face, “Don’t cry anymore we have him and he is safe.”

Severus’s lover put his head down and mumbled “I wish she was here” His grip of Severus’s cotton shirt became tighter. Knowing the tell tale signs of his lover becoming more depressed he gripped the hands on his shirt.

“Tom, love look at me.” When Tom did not look up Severus tried again using his other name. “Voldemort, look at me.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tom’s head snapped up. “You know I hate that name.”

“But you looked up. I know how you feel love. I miss her to. She was in our hands for less than a week before being taken. But we cannot turn back time, we cannot go back there. Please love let us move forward and try again. I know you can.” He rested his head against Tom’s. “I have moved on.”

“But I’m so afraid I’ll forget her, my baby... my precious”

“She’ll forever be in our heart. We’ll never forget her. I know I can promise you that. We must keep trying to move on.” And finally Tom relented to Severus’s plea. Whether because he finally could, or because he finally knew Harry was out of the clutches of one Albus Dumbledore, no one would know. It was just a relief that Tom finally let go and fully accepted that his baby was gone forever.

~O_O~

Over the course of the next hour or so Fenrir and Lucius took turns explaining to Harry how Tom a.k.a. Voldemort was Severus’s lover. They told him of how the two lovers had conceived a child, and then just weeks after she had been born Dumbledore had found out taking the child and killing it. They told him how Dumbledore thought the child would grow up to be like her father, with the same burning hatred for the muggle born, yet even stronger than him. They explained how Dumbledore created the monster Voldemort by having Tom under a spell. That while it was true that Tom had no love for muggles he would have been happy to have simply distanced himself from them, but Dumbledore saw an opportunity to gain power by appearing to have a opponent equal to himself, one that only he would be able to vanquish. 

Tom's killing of his parents had been an action done in the insanity of being forced to kill so many before under the spell. The reason Tom couldn’t kill Harry was because of his mother’s love and because, Tom himself couldn’t kill a child - it reminded him too much what he lost. While it was true that Tom did die, the reason he had been able to return was because he lacked the intention to fully perform the curse. Therefore the spell just rendering his body useless. About 2 years ago, they helped Severus using one of Tom’s horexus and hundreds of potions to create a new body for him to reside in once more. Fenrir told Harry the reason why they had not taken him to Tom was because he didn’t want to kill Harry just get him out of the way so he could get at Dumbledore. The man who had caused Tom and Severus so much grief. 

“Dumbledore did this? Everything, the reason I have no parents, the reason Severus suffers so much is because Dumbledore did it?” Harry had started shaking from trying to suppress his tears. It had been so long since he had cried in front of others. But it was too hard, this truth hurt too much. It was like years of suppressed emotions anger and pain came gushing out all at once.

“Yes Dumbledore was the one who planned it all.” At Lucius’s words Harry collapsed and doubled over crying his eyes out. He didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to know this truth, it hurt too much. His life had been a lie, the result of one man’s craze for power. Fenrir not being able to see his mate in such despair brought Harry to his lap while he sat on the couch. Fenrir waved a hand dismissing Lucius so he could calm his mate. Seeing that he was not needed Lucius excused himself, saying he was needed back at his Manor.  
Fenrir whispered calming words in Harry’s ear, telling the boy it was ok and that no one could hurt him again. His arm tightened around the boy, trying to comfort him not only through his words but also through his touch. It pained him to see his mate in such a state of despair. He had never seen somebody so devastated by something except for when he witnessed the day Severus and Tom had lost their child. 

Crying took its toll on the boy though and he was soon asleep. Carefully Fenrir picked him up and carried him upstairs to a room. He knew that Harry would not want him to leave, if the tight grip on his shirt was any indication. After tucking the boy in, he stripped of his shirt and climbed in next to the boy cradling the boy to his chest. Moving his head slightly he whispered several words into Harry's ear. Even in the boys slumber they seemed to calm him.

~O_O~

Vernon had tried many streets, even the park, and still he hadn't found the boy. When he found Harry they boy was going to learn his place, in bed. His punishment fantasy gave him a slight hard on, but as he was about to knock on another door he willed it away.

The door opened to revile a very pretty young lady.

“Excuse me miss, I don't suppose you have seen this boy around, only he didn't come home last night and we are starting to get worried about him,” Vernon passed her a photo of Harry. Strangely they actually had a recent photo of the boy, Petunia had thought that they might need something like this because if the boy ever went missing it would be far simpler to find him again. 

“No I’m sorry sir, but I haven’t seen this boy at all. I wish you all the luck in finding your son.”

“Thank you miss. I’ll keep trying,” and then Vernon was off to try the next door.

The next door too held no luck. Vernon was thinking it was going to be impossible to find the boy. He didn’t think the freak could get this far with his injuries, but he thought just one more street and I’ll call the police. Getting to the third house in from the street and still no luck he was almost on the verge of giving up. As he walked up to the fourth house down he knocked. When no one answered he tried again. He didn’t want to miss one house in fear of the boy slipping through his fingers. Still no response, knocking again finally somebody answered. In the doorway, stood a very rugged, yet oddly handsome and highly pissed off man, the man sniffed. 

Vernon fought back a shudder, something about this man seemed out of place – still he was here now, time to ask. Picking up the photo he had of Harry he asked “Have you seen this boy.” 

The man took the photo giving it a long view before looking up and after a pause said. “Yes.”

~O_O~

An hour had passed when Fenrir heard a knock on the door. He thought that if he ignored it the people would go away. But a second and third knock came, each lasting longer than the previous. Sighing Fenrir tried to get up, but Harry still had a death grip on his shirt and was snuggled up next to him. A fourth knock came louder than those that had proceeded, knowing that if this person kept knocking Harry would awake and he didn’t want that. So carefully easing out of his shirt Fenrir got up. Looking back as he left the room he saw Harry snuggling up to the shirt and hugging it like a blanky. This better be good or he was going to rip the person apart for taking him away from his mate.

The person had started knocking for a fifth time by the time he gotten down the stairs and opened the front door. Outside, standing on the doorstep was what must have been the fattest man he had ever seen. How was this person even able to walk? It looked like a whale in human form. Having recovered from being caught off balance by the door opening while he was knocking on it, the man produced a picture from his jacket. 

“Excuse me sir, but have you seen this boy?”

Fenrir looked at the picture. It was one of Harry, he could recognize his mate anywhere. But why did this man have a picture of the boy, and why was he be looking for him? It wasn’t until he took a deeper breathe did it click. This man smell... it was the same as that of the semen that tainted his mate. Looking up Fenrir said “Yes.”  
The fat man looked a bit too happy at this news for Fenrir's comfort.

“Why don’t you come in and I can tell you over a cup of tea where I saw him. I have a vague idea of where he might actually still be.” The man look like Christmas had come early. “The name’s John”

“Vernon Dersley,” The fat man put out his hand to be shook. Forcing a smile he took the man’s hand.

Once Vernon the whale was through Fenrir closed and locked the door. He then proceeded to guide the man into the lounge.

“I’ll just go into the kitchen and make a cup of tea, and I’ll tell you about where I saw the boy,” Vernon nodded, he looked like a child being spoiled with treats.  
Fenrir walked into the kitchen and started small talk. “So why are you looking for the boy, is he important to your neighbor hood?”

“Oh no, he’s my sister in-laws son, a bit of a delinquent if you ask me. We were to look after the runt, but he’s been playing up and running off. Have to get the boy back in one piece to her of course. She loves the boy, god knows why.” Fenrir gripped the bench in an effort to control himself, he could hear the timber letting out small squeaks of protest at the force.

“So, even though you dislike the boy you would find him for her. That’s nice.” Fenrir straining to keep his voice calm as he prepared the tea, slipping in something special that Snape had left for him in case he started to turn at a bad time.

“If you want to call it that, really we just don’t want her worrying about him, she’s lost too much over the boy’s stupid acts.” Vernon laughed. “It is a wonder why he’s still alive with what he has done, drugs and all that.” The laughter was the last straw on Fenrir’s restraint.

Barging back in with the tea he just made, he thrust it into Vernon’s face.

“Drink it, and we can talk.” Fenrir had a large evil grin on his face, Vernon still lost in his joy of having found somebody who knew about the boy mistook it as a sigh of good will.  
Vernon took a sip of the tea and coughed, it burned down his throat. Racing into his stomach and then into his blood. He tried to scream in pain but all that came out was a single small moan. Fenrir didn't wait, he knew the effects were very short lived, so grabbing Vernon by the collar he threw him into the fireplace, then followed him in throwing a handful of floo powder in as he went. Stopping in the fireplace he took hold of Vernon's collar again, before shouting his destination, “Malfoy Manor dungeons.”

~O_O~

Lucius heard his wards warn him that someone had just entered his manor. Or to be more precise the manors dungeons. Walking swiftly as he could, because Malfoy’s don’t run, he made his way down there. What he saw when he arrived shocked him.

“Greyback what are you doing with that man.” He watched as Fenrir turned his head around and looked Lucius in the eyes. Lucius held back a gasp, the man's eyes were glowing yellow, the wolf had started seeping through.

“Exactly what he deserves, this lying whale of a man is suppose to be Harry's uncle.” He looked back at the struggling man. “He is going to pay.” Lucius seriously didn’t want to be there so he fled.

Fenrir returned his full attention to the struggling man he held in his grip. “Just you and me now, no one’s going to come and help you.” A small evil smirk now marred Fenrir’s face, his eyes turning more yellow, blood veins streaking red through them. 

Vernon groggily aimed a kick towards Fenrir. Fenrir lashed back at the man tearing a gash open along the man’s leg. Smiling at the result as he watched the blood quickly start to pour out of the wound. 

“You’ll pay for everything later with death, but for now I’ll make you regret everything you have done to Harry.”

With a swipe of his hand he knocked Vernon across the room and he heard a sickening crunch as Vernon was smacked into the wall. The man gasped in pain as he lay stunned on the ground, walking over Fenrir heard him start to stutter. “Ple... Please stop. I beg you, I did nothing to that boy..” The man’s lies enraged Fenrir further and snarling he responded by lifting the man back up and throwing him against the opposite wall. Before the man could try to rise or beg once again Fenrir grabbed him forcing his way into Vernon’s mind and diving through the man’s memory's to see what he could do. The more he watched the more his hand tightened around Vernon's throat.

“I see you like to force yourself on him. Why don't we show you what he felt.” Vernon weakly struggled to escape once more. Fenrir ripped Vernon’s pants off and forced him around to face the wall.

“His first penetration,” Fenrir conjured a dildo and shoved into Vernon’s, giving the man no time to adjust. Forcing it in deeper he heard Vernon release a gasping sob of pain.

“How’s it feel, hurts doesn't it?” Fenrir forced it all the way in, and he smelt blood, he ripped the bastards hole and it made him smile. Pulling it back out he paused for a second, then shoved it all the way back in. Deep inside the man so that somebody else would have to extract it later. Still not satisfied as of yet, Fenrir yet again threw the man.

This time after Vernon had hit the wall he didn't try to get back up, Fenrir could still sense that the man was alive. Walking back over to where he lay he crouched down over him, and grabbing hold of the man’s penis in one hand, he used the nails on his other to sever it.

“Your punishment.” And he threw the appendage down next to Vernon’s face.

Fenrir walked up the stairs and towards a room close by, where he knew Lucius would be. He walked in and said “Just leave the body at some hospital, I’m going to shower and then head back.” Looking up Lucius noted that Fenrir’s eyes had lost the blood veins but were still a rich golden colour, signaling that the wolf inside had not been fully pushed back.

Nodding Lucius stated that he would get a house elf to move the body.

~O_O~

After Fenrir had showered and changed into a clean set of clothes, he flooed back to the safe house where his mate was. 

When Fenrir arrived there a few moments later Harry had just emerged from the shower, still with a sleepy face. Fenrir stopped in his tracks. His senses where on fire as he watched the water droplets slide from Harry’s hair onto his deliciously lightly tanned skin. Without his glasses on Fenrir could see the full intensity of those beautiful emerald green eyes. Fenrir’s penis was hard and making a tent of his slacks.

Harry had so far not noticed Fenrir’s presence. But he sure did when he felt a body press up against him from behind. Fenrir had started trailing kisses along Harry’s neck. And like the good little submissive he was tilted his head to the side so Fenrir had more access to the skin.

A moan escaped Harry’s moth as Fenrir started sucking on the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Harry brought up his hands to put his fingers through the man’s hair. Fenrir’s hands were exploring the body he held against his. But with a final suck, knowing he had left a mark Fenrir reluctantly pulled away. Harry gave a whimper of loss. Turning Harry around so he could hug him from the front, Fenrir held the boy close. 

“We, st..stop here f..for now.... God you are a minx.” Fenrir kissed the top of Harry’s head and let go.

“Go get changed and sleep. I’ll be out in a bit.” Turning around Fenrir missed the small smirk that graced Harry’s face, and a little twinkle in his eyes that told anyone who saw he knew exactly what he had done to Fenrir with his little display of affection.

Again Fenrir got into the shower, only bothering to turn the cold water on in an effort to beat his erection down. The little minx next door was hard to resist, when he showed skin like that.

Little did he know Harry was having fun with his new found way to torture the man. So instead of changing he took off the towel and hopped into bed stark naked.  
A quarter of an hour later Fenrir came out of the shower and got dressed. He knew that Harry would already be in bed asleep, what he did not expect though was for the sleeping Harry to be fully naked. The minx was pushing his limit alright. Fenrir could feel himself going hard again, even now while the boy slept he could see the smug little look on his face, he had known he would have this effect. Growling in a good natured way Fenrir climbed into the bed holding the boy close as he lay on top of the sheets. There was no way Fenrir was letting this little green eyed pup win.

~O_O~

Severus had finally dragged Tom into the bedroom. He was still holding his love in an embrace when they got to the bed and fell on down. He didn’t want to let go, half fearing that Tom would think that he was also abandoning him. The man had more trust issues than anyone else alive. But Severus loved him regardless.

Severus looked down at his love, he looked so venerable lying there. Those red eyes darting around, never focusing on anything he looked at for more than a second. Black met Red and Severus swooped in and kissed Tom on the lips. Tom responded, which made Severus smile with glee. Swiping his tongue along Tom’s bottom lip he begged for entrance. Tom happily complied, a battle of tongues in-sued. In the end Severus won and gained the top, hovering over Tom. Severus, his hands barely able to contain themselves, started to disrobe, his lips still glued to his lover. Tom moaned and withering under him like a virgin.

They parted briefly so Severus could finish undressing himself. When he had gotten it off he looked down at Tom, and was it a sight. Tom had slightly red puffy lips from the excessive kissing, his hair was spread around like a halo and his eyes were clouded over with lust. Bringing a hand down Severus cupped Tom’s face. He let the hand slide down at reach for the top of the turtle neck jumper the man wore to pull it down. In an instant Tom caught his hand stopping the action.

“P..please, don’t.” Tom whispered. “D...don’t lo…look it’s horrible.” Tom turned his head so Severus couldn’t see his face as his hair covered it.

Leaning down Severus, without taking his hands away from the jumper, ghosted his lips over Tom’s ears. “I want to see all of you love. You are beautiful... don’t ever think you are not.” Tom’s hands started to slack against Severus’s.

“Don’t make me remind you how much I think you are beautiful, gorgeous and delicious.” Severus snaked his free hand up Tom’s thighs and traced the hem of his trousers. At this Tom arched up against Severus. Everything felt so sensitive with the new body.

“Let me see you Tom, all of you.” Severus continued to ghost his fingers over Tom’s skin above the hem of his trousers. Tom’s grip finally loosened and Severus brought his hand, lightly tracing his skin, under the jumper and pulled it off.

Severus looked down at his lover. Tom was panting, hair everywhere, but a hand rested over his neck trying to hide something.

“I said everything,” and with his command Tom slowly pulled away his hand. There of his neck was a large burn mark, stretching from his left side to just past the center of his neck. He had gotten it in the reincarnation process. There was a slight complication in one of the rituals and he got burned. Tom has been ashamed of it since two years ago, and has hardly ever shown it to anyone, especially Severus.

“Beautiful, you are utterly beautiful. The mark makes you even more stunning.” Before Tom could talk back, Severus bent down and kissed him passionately. In his shock Tom gasped, which only made Severus happy as he pushed his tongue inside.

After some time of heated kisses, Tom had relaxed and gotten use to all of Severus’s touches. What annoying him what Severus had yet to venture further than the hem of his trousers. So Tom did something he had not done for a very long time, he brought his hands down Severus and got to the pants button, opened it and rubbed against the hard on that Severus was supporting. Severus moaned his response.

Not wanting Tom to take all the fun, Severus took his revenge by leaning in and licking the scar. He knew it was a sensitive area. As he did Tom moaned and arched up in to Severus and their members brushed up against each other. They both moaned their pleasure at the friction.

Severus could feel now that his lover was ready to go further, just in time to as he was barely able to restrain himself. All but ripping the other mans pants off, he reached out to stroke. Only to once again be stopped by Tom.

“Sev, it isn’t fair you are more clothed than I am.” Bending forwards Tom snaked his hands around the back and pulled down Severus’s pants. Using his teeth he slowly lowered the underwear, with the occasional brush against the hard member.

Not being able to take this slow pace, Severus ripped his own clothes off and discarded them somewhere behind. Pushing Tom forwards, he brought his lovers head puching it close to his aching penis.

“Go on Tom you know you’ve wanted to.” Tom stared at the penis in front of him, breathing in the strong musky odour as he looked at it dripping with pre-cum. Tom let out a moan of hunger at the sight of it. How did he live for so long without being able to taste Severus? Sticking out his tongue Tom licked up the pre-cum. Finding that this was not enough, his lust filled action made Tom lick every inch of the member. It was music to his ears hearing Severus moan as he licked. Eventually even licking couldn't satisfy his need to taste every inch of it, grabbing Severus by the base he popped him into his mouth and sucked.

By now Severus was harshly gripping Tom’s hair. Tom’s hands stopped Severus from thrusting into his mouth, but Severus tried another option. Using his hand that was in Tom’s hair he pushed the man’s head forward so he deep throated the length. Once again he moaned his satisfaction at having his whole length inside that sinful mouth. Tom responded in kind, enjoying having Severus in his mouth to taste.

Finally letting go when he saw Tom needed air, his length popped out of Tom’s mouth with a string of saliva connecting them. Bringing Tom up Severus brought him into a deep kiss. While he kissed Tom he trusted a finger inside a twitching hole.

Once Tom was adjusted enough, Severus added a second finger and then a third, stretching it out as he went. Tom was a moaning mass of jelly. The only thing keeping him upright was Severus’s.

Finding Severus was taking things to slow, Tom was able to utter the words “Fuck me now,” before he became incoherent again. And Severus was one that couldn’t deny his love, so in one swift motion he was sheathed within Tom’s tight entrance.

“God it’s like when you were a virgin. You are so fucking tight.”

Lifting Tom up, as the man was unable to do so himself, Severus let gravity bring the man back down. After awhile knowing that Tom had finally adjusted to his size better, Severus better angled his thrusts. Then on a particularly load moan where Tom threw his head back Severus knew he hit the prostate.

“Hit it again, Sev oh god hit it again.”

“As you command.” Severus started thrusting at the same angle over and over, bringing out the same sounds out of Tom. It was almost enough to bring him over the edge.

“Faster, Sev, fuck me faster.”

Severus needed a better angle, he couldn't keep pace with his lovers demands from this position. Laying Tom on his back, he brought the mans legs to rest on his shoulders and thrusted like there was no tomorrow. Sweat beaded itself across their body's, running in rivulets down their limb, the only sound either of them making besides a moan of pleasure was the slapping of their bodies against each other. 

Severus kept his aim true, hitting his lovers prostate dead on with every thrust. It felt so good, Tom’s tight walls clamping down around him, all to soon though he felt himself getting close to cuming. Grinning with pleasure he reached down and of Tom’s erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Tom's moaning got louder and louder as Severus increased his speed, gripping the sheets till his knuckles where white. Finally Severus, himself almost there thrusted in harder than before, then paused grinding against Toms prostate, the result was magnificent. Tom came hard, screaming Severus name as he did so. His walls were clamped down around Severus who after a few more thrusts finished himself, releasing a long moan of pleasure as he came inside Tom.

Severus held himself still for a moment, breathing hard, he had forgotten how good Tom felt.

“Remind me to do this more often.” Tom said into Severus ear then licked some sweat off Severus's neck.

“What, leave me hanging for 15 years before having mind blowing sex, or just to fuck your brains out again.” Severus chuckled at the reaction he got from talking dirty to Tom.“We could always go again, and again. I have 15 years to make up, and a lot of energy saved from no doing it for that long.” Severus started stroking Tom’s penis to life again.

“Horny teenager, you are.” Said Tom as he playfully bit Severus on the arm.

“I'm afraid not, your body is closer to a teenager than mine.” He squeezed Tom’s member lightly. “You’re the one who should be begging for rounds. For me to fuck you into the bed till you are numb.” Even as he said this though Severus’s felt himself going hard once more. Smiling he withdrew himself slowly from Tom watching as the other man whimpered at the loss.

“Again, please Sevvy Fuck me till I can't move,” Tom panted and pulling Severus back to him. “Oh god Severus please fuck me again.”


	4. Need a beta

Hello This is a post in just saying I need a new beta. My old one decided to focus on his study.

So untill I get a new one the stories will be coming at a slow rate. Due to me working full time and studying.

Sorry for this.


End file.
